


Baby Bat Hates His Name

by orphan_account



Series: Robin's Song [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Baby Bat hates his name, Blow Jobs, Damian is showering, Hand Jobs, He is also aged up, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Fluff, Not a kid, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Tim likes Dami's voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian shrieked. Actually shrieked as he spun on his heels, losing balance quickly as a pair of soft blue eyes twinkled, a loud laughter sounding when Damian clawed at the air for anything to help him break his fall. In his desperation, he hadn't expected to latch on to his peeper's shirt, pulling the body down with him as he heard a yip. </p><p>Damian finally refocused again and found Tim, smiling sheepishly as he rest in between Damian's very bare legs. Damian would usually be furious, shouting all sorts of curses in several languages. But now, he found the blush on Tim's cheeks to be too much and he quickly took advantage. "Damn Drake, if you wanted inbetween my legs, you could have just asked me..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Bat Hates His Name

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Damian has been aged up. Not specified, but it was written with the intent to have Dami of age. Part 2 of Robin's Song series.

There were very few things that Damian was certain of. He was certain that the sun rose and yet never set on his father's empire. He was certain that the cowl would fall into his posession, that the legacy of Batman would rest in the hands of Robin, as it were. He was certain that the growing weight of his future responsibility would become unbearble were it not for his family. He was certain that they all loved him, and certain that when the day came when Bruce would step down, they'd all be there for him, regardless of whoever took the mantle. Damian hoped it was Grayson. As much as he found the young man to be too ridiculous and nonsensical, he knew from his short time as Robin under Dick's tenure as The Bat, that Grayson would not let Bruce's honor down. Damian only hoped that the day would never come. Because he knew the day Bruce gave up being Batman would be the day Bruce ceased. All together. And Damian had felt that he had lost too much thus far in his years of being, and he wasn't about to lose anymore. 

Damian let out a breath he was unaware he held, dropping his head, letting the water run down the back of his body, trickling over his spine. The steam warmed his skin, creating small droplets of sweat that the water had yet to wash off. He had spent too long in there, and he was sure that any moment now, someone would pop their head into his room, begging to know if he had slipped to his death. No matter, he wouldn't leave until he was satisfied. That's how he worked, and they'd have to know that by now, right?

Damian smiled inwardly, wondering what kind of reaction each of his family members would have. He considered the obvious reactions from his father; Bruce no doubt would say his name, and Damian's one worded response would be enough to ensure him that the teen was still alive. Dick no doubt would step further in, muttering cutesy nonsense as if Damian was still a child. "You alright in there, Little D?" He'd say. Or perhaps he'd even say Dami, a nickname that Damian refused to admit that he enjoyed but the sweetness of shortening his name still brought a smirk to his lips when he was in his own company. Jason no doubt would say something crude. Probably make some sort of smart ass remark about Damian being bare ass naked under all that water. And Tim? Damian didn't want to think about Tim. 

Truth be told, Damian didn't want to think about any of them. They each had stolen his heart ( -tt- as if it could be stolen anyway), in their own weird quirky way. Dick was what some would call a first love.  Damian was going through the early stages of puberty and Dick was so friendly and always smelled so good. Damian winced at the embarresing memory of his first crush. Convinced that the perfect son of Batman, Grandson of Ra's Al Ghul, Heir of The League Of Assassins couldn't be anything but attracted to women (serisously, it only made logical sense - if Damian was to produce an heir to the empire that he was to inherit, a female made sense), his crush on Dick Grayson was awkward to say the least. That's where Jason came in. And Damian fawned over how the slightly younger successor to Grayson's Robin had helped him through that awkwardness. "It's totally normal, Baby Bat." Damian hated being called Baby Bat, but knew that it was Jason's odd sense of affection for him; especially considering Drake had been defined as Baby Bird. Damian supposed Baby Bat made more sense. He wouldn't be defined as Robin, rather, he'd be defined as Bruce's son. As Batman's son. "Besides, plenty of straight dudes have taken a second glance at Grayson's ass." Damian remembered how he stuck his tongue out, his young age showing vividly as Jason laughed at him. "Oh please, it's just me. I'll admit it. I'll admit it in front of his face, Dick Grayson has an ass that God himself blessed." Damian agreed, albiet silently. But those moments, tucked away by the fireplace in the downstairs sitting room, Damian would never forget. Would never forget that Jason had proven himself to be more than Batman's failure returned from the grave. Had proven that he and Damian had a lot in common. And even after a while, he learned that the both of them craved affection; even found himself curling up next to the much larger and warmer body, falling asleep. He loved Dick Grayson, and he cherished Jason Todd. But Tim Drake? Tim Drake was another story completely. 

Tim was obnoxious. A know it all (rich, coming from Damian). Always one step ahead of Damian. Especially as of late. And Damian hated it. He hated how Drake was a better detective. Hated how Drake smirked, his lips tugging up on one side, knowing that he was right. Hated how the older boy made Damian feel  _stupid._ And then there were the physical aspects to consider. Where Dick was sexy and Jason handsome, Time Drake was just beautiful. And Damian hated it. His two eldest "brothers", he could ignore. It had been tough sometimes, especially when modesty was simply not in either of their vocabularies. But Tim... well it seemed that Tim _knew_ about Damian's feelings. And Tim held it over Damian. Little things, Damian noticed. Where the boy once wore ties and sweaters, now he made a point to leave his shirt unbuttoned just enough for Damian to see the dip of his throat and the hollow near his collarbones. The way Tim would press his knee up against Damian's leg during dinner, as if to say "I know what you're thinking about...". The way Time would linger in hugs (because if Damian didn't hug Tim like he hugged everyone else, he would be accused of being hostile), breathe in his ear as his voice dipped low. "See ya later Damian..." and it would drive him nuts. 

It had very little to do with how all that might have arroused Damian, and much more to do with the fact that Drake was  _taunting him._ Well, perhaps it was about how it stirred a slow heat in his stomach too. A heat that, despite his intentions, returned now as he rinsed off the soap from his skin. 

His hands fell down his arms, pushing the suds off him before moving to his stomach and then letting his hand fall down below his waist. He was already hard and he allowed himself the comfort of letting the noise of his pleasure slip past his lips. He moved his hand slowly, images floating through his mind. Images that weren't real. He was being kissed, undressed, pushed down onto the bed, a wet heat wrapping around his length, a slick muscle licking across the tip...

"Shit that's hot..."

Damian shrieked. Actually shrieked as he spun on his heels, losing balance quickly as a pair of soft blue eyes twinkled, a loud laughter sounding when Damian clawed at the air for anything to help him break his fall. In his desperation, he hadn't expected to latch on to his peeper's shirt, pulling the body down with him as he heard a yip. 

Damian finally refocused again and found Tim, smiling sheepishly as he rest in between Damian's very bare legs. Damian would usually be furious, shouting all sorts of curses in several languages. But now, he found the blush on Tim's cheeks to be too much and he quickly took advantage. "Damn Drake, if you wanted inbetween my legs, you could have just asked me..."

The blush spread and Damian counted it as a small victory. A victory, Damian noted quickly, that was short lived. A dark grin played on Tim's lips, his eyes growing determined as he leaned forward, his stomach rubbing against Damian's errection causing Damian to groan. 

"Seems that i'm not the desperate one here, little Bat." Damian wanted to wince at the name. Drake got it from Jason and used it against his will. He was not pleased. Not until Tim was pressing his lips roughly against Damian's own, pressing his tongue rudely into Damian's mouth without so much as asking for permission. Something told Damian none of this would actually be handled with pleasantries. No sweet little nothings, no chaste kisses on necks, no small amounts of pillow talk or cuddles after... and Damian was perfectly okay with that. It had nothing to do with affection, Damian knew that if Tim had even considered this, there was some small amounts of emotion involved. Emotion, Damian noted, that was completely hidden with pure lust. 

The shower was still running and Tim was soaked now. Soaked and still dressed. Not for long, Damian knew as he reached behind Tim and pulled over his shirt. Tim got the idea and within seconds, they both were bare, limbs entangled as they kissed each other's lips raw and swollen. Their hips were grinding, and Damian reveled in how incredible Tim's cock felt against his own, unsure if the slick liquid on his stomach was pre-cum or soap or simply water. Either way, they searched for the friction they both craved. 

"You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now..." Time groaned and Damian nearly chocked, never imagining in a million years that Drake could speak such words. And Damian found himself nearly coming at the idea of it right there. 

"Jesus Christ, Drake, you're going to be the death of me."

Tim sat up, pulling Damian with him before flipping the youngest onto his knees. He pulled Damian's torso up, his hand finding Damian's neck and pulling his against his own body, his hold  tightening around Damian's throat as he kissed him furiously again. Damian made obscene noises and Tim just loved it. "God you sound beautiful like this." Tim doesn't know why, but he loved Damian's voice. Always had. Even when he was an annoying little shit, when they were much younger, Tim loved the way Damian's voice held a sort of soft rasp to it. Like Damian needed to clear his throat but never did. And now, now that Damian's voice had matured fully, Tim loved the way it rang deep and low in the younger man's chest. Tim did his best not to make the connection that little Damian sounded just like Brucie now. 

Damian whined, the air leaving his lungs as Tim let go, loving the rough play but not interested in choking his newfound lover. Tim ran his finger's over Damian's chest, slowly down to his abs while his other hand reached up and grabbed Damian's face between his thumb and index finger, turning his cheek so that he had direct access to Damian's ear. "I want to hear more."

So this was what Tim was in to. Damian smirked, playing along with ease. When Tim's hand roughly grabbed Damian's now leaking cock, Damian rewarded him with another soft groan. 

At least, he thought he was rewarding Tim. Turned out it had been the other way around. "Easy, little Robin..." Tim pumped slowly. Too slowly. And Damian actually cursed, whimpering again. "You gotta earn it." Tim's thumb rubbed across the tip, and Damian bucked his hips. "Be a good boy..."

"Really? Praise?" Damian question, but was shortly answered by a brutal bite on his neck, the skin instantly swelling as Tim pulled the skin inbetween his teeth hard. Damian cried out.

"I mean it. Be a good Robin, or you won't be allowed to come." Allowed? Damian's head spun at the idea. His throat began to dry, and he shoved his ass back against Tim's hard on. He wondered if Tim would let him relieve him of that problem. 

As if reading Damian's mind, Tim spun Damian around and stood up quickly. He grabbed Damian's hair and roughly pulled the boy forward, slipping himself inside Damian's mouth. "Ahhh....Uhnnn God you're hungry aren't you?" Damian looked up through his thick lashes, watching Tim watch him. Damian hollowed his cheeks, just like he had seen in those videos online, and took as much of Tim as he could. He let out a deep moan, humming softly as he bobbed, sucking and running his tongue all simultaneously. "Fucking hell, you keep doing that I'm gonna..." Damian pulled off and smiled. He was waiting. Waiting for Tim to say something. Anything, while his hand continued where his mouth left off. "Ittle shit..."

"We've reached an impasse." Damian noted and Tim smiled.

"Damian, please..." Tim begged, the smile still on his lips as his head fell backwards. Damian obeyed easily, working quickly to give Tim the greatest orgasm he could. "Ugh, God... Please.. yeah... right..."

Damian gave one last final lick and heard the many obscenities and praises to both him and God as Tim came down Damian's throat. 

 When Tim lulled softly, his orgasm leaving him breathless, he slumped to the floor, reaching for Damian. Damian moved, turning to cradle himsef into Tim's body, curling up against the wall of the shower. Tim reached around Damian's waist, his head falling on Damian's shoulder as he began to pump. Damian's sigh was a wordless question and Tim answered with sleepy delight. "you've earned it, little Bat."

Within moments, Tim had Damian coming hard in his hand, his skin being peppered with kisses, small bites turning into insignificant bruises along his neck and shoulder blades. 

"Don't call me lttle Bat." Damian cooed, turning back to look at his lover who's eyes glassed over, his lids heavy as he smiled lazily. 

"I'll call you whatever I want..." Tim leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> whatelse do do you guys wanna see???


End file.
